Field
This application relates generally to skin treatment, and more specifically, to apparatuses, systems and methods for treating a person's skin using one or more porous members, rollerballs and/or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Abrasion of the outer layer or epidermis of the skin is desirable to smooth or blend scars, blemishes, or other skin conditions that may be caused by, for example, acne, sun exposure, and aging. Standard techniques used to abrade the skin have generally been separated into two fields referred to as dermabrasion and microdermabrasion. Both techniques remove portions of the epidermis called the stratum corneum, which the body interprets as a mild injury. The body then replaces the lost skin cells, resulting in a new outer layer of skin. Additionally, despite the mild edema and erythema associated with the procedures, the skin looks and feels smoother because of the new outer layer of skin. In some arrangements, skin can be treated by delivering one or more substances to the skin. In some instances, the application of suction along the skin surface can further enhance a skin treatment procedure.